Never Forget
by Michaela Rae
Summary: *WARNING*: There is a lot of descriptive gore, violence, and blood. If you are not comfortable reading this, please do not read it. If you are triggered by the event's of 9/11, do not read. This is a historical based fan fiction that is quite a bit exaggerated, so fair warning, it won't be entirely accurate to the real events of 9/11.
1. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Ulva looks up at Alzora with saddening eyes, whimpering and whining, pressing her nose against the palm of her hand trying to comfort her. "I know Ulva, I miss him too.. he hasn't been home for years.. Honestly, I have no idea if he's going to be home, or if he's dead. I miss him too, more than anything. -pets her fur softly, kneeling down to her level, tears welling up in her eyes, streaming down her soft pale rosy cheeks. "The best thing to do for now, is plan for the worst and best case scenario. The worst case being he's dead, the best case being he's alive and maybe someday coming home. " Ulva nods in agreement as she walks beside her along the concrete. Alzora stares straight ahead, gripping onto the long red leash in one hand, wrapping around her hand firmly, but not too tight./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The city was bustling, more than usual. But, Alzora had noticed a man, with a familiar voice and facial expression, wheeling himself along the concrete. Shoulder length dark hair, dark blue eyes, fair skin. Not to mention Ulva's strange behavior towards the man, as she pulled Alzora whimpering and facing towards him. The man, exhaled a heavy breathy sigh, as he continuously wheels himself through the city, passing by the woman and her dog./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Ulva grabs her by the sleeve and whines, barking at her, trying to pull her towards the man./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Ulva.. I'm fine.. let's just walk.. please.." Alzora sniffles softly, wiping the tears off her cheeks and adjusting the grocery bag onto her arm once more. 'I know what you're trying to tell me, but it's probably not him Ulva.. '/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The man comes to a stop and wheels around and rolls up to them and coughs lightly and begins to speak with a raspy tone of voice, " Um excuse me.. I can't help but I heard a name I'm familiar with. The name was Ulva.." He speaks, and coughs into his fore arm once more. "Yes, her name is Ulva.. Why do you ask?" Alzora inquires, as she begins to scan the man's familiar features. 'No.. it can't be.. I want to believe it.. I hope my instincts are right..' She thinks to herself, taking a good look at him as he begins to explain himself./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Ulva leans her head into the mans lap, as he strokes the top of her head and scratches her ears gently, I have a dog... Named Ulva.. She was given to me as a pup.. Alzora.. I know you recognize me, somewhere deep down you do.. Please, Take a good look at me. Shes trying to tell you something." He looks up at the other, with an expression of hope in his eyes. Hoping, that Alzora would see and recognize him. (Write Nathan's thought's on his hopes of her recognizing him)/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Nathan.. I- can't believe you're still alive.. and left with nothing but cuts, scrapes, wounds, and bruises. I'm honestly relieved.." Alzora kneels down to his level, as Nathan carefully leans over to her, and plants a kiss against her forehead. "I missed you so much, Alzora. You have no idea how much this moment right here means so much to me. " He whispers gently, as he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning his forehead against hers. "Im so glad.. You remembered me.." He smiles softly, and pulls away so that he could see her face. 'She's just as beautiful as I remember her..' He thinks to himself, as he stares into her deep dark blue eyes./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Of course I remember you, I could never forget." Alzora stands back up, and walks around him, firmly grasping onto the black leather grips on the wheel chair./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I'm so glad.." He coughs up blood, wiping it off his chin. "sorry about that.. war.. takes a huge toll on the body y'know? If I never went, this would have never happened.." He coughs harshly, wincing in pain./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Alzora breaths an elated breathy sigh, "I'll take you home ok? I'll make you some hot roast beef stew, something warm to drink, a warm bath, and fix your wounds up. " She starts rolling him forward, along the concrete and taking him home "And love, I understand it wasn't your fault.. You didn't have a choice in the matter." She reassures him, as she looks straight forward, and taking a very long walk home. 'I remember it as clear as day.. Soldiers lined up by our door.. in rows of two.. guns halted at their sides, wearing their green camo fatigues, black boots, and stood to attention. The general bursting in, telling you that it is imperative that you joined. That you HAD to. Many long winters spent without you, many nights I wish I had you. Many nights I spent crying because I needed you, many nights I wished and yearned for you to be tightly wrapped around me even for just a moment. Many days I spent looking out the glass window, wondering if you were still alive. Many seasons changed, with the same thoughts of you. Many times I wondered when you would come home.. I'm glad you finally came home.. alive at least.. I'm going to cook you the best roast beef stew, your favorite hot drink, a warm bath, fix you up, until you get all better.. I'll stay up day and night to help you. As long you stay alive.. I'll risk everything to keep you alive.' Alzora /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Nathan leans his head back yawning, looking up at her, "If I had a choice i would've stayed.. But i didn't. . But whats important is that I'm here now and I'm alive.. I mean- yes, I'm damaged physically and mentally.. but, I'm alive at least. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /" I know, and that's something I'm ever so grateful for." We make it back to the small log cottage, secluded away from the city. Snow surrounded the entire house, drive way, and roof. Alzora trudges and wheels him inside the house, helping him up and sitting him down on the couch with a red plaid electric blanket with sherpa wooly fabric under it to keep him warm. She folds the wheel chair up and setting it somewhere neatly, and makes her way over to the kitchen. " You just relax ok? I'll make some hot soup, and hot cocoa with huge marshmallows and cinnamon sticks. I know it's your favorite. " She begins pulling out ingredients from the fridge, and from the cupboards, preparing vegetable to go into a crock pot. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /Nathan smiles weakly, " You know how I love your hot chocolate sweetheart and you know how I enjoy your warm meals. Thank you so much.. I am so glad to be back home with you two. Though, I did bring something back from there. An old woman gave me her silver necklace in thanks and appreciation to rescuing her from the terrorists. She said it was a thank you gift and to give it to someone I cherish so I'll give it to you, because I cherish you so much Alzora, and it pained me to be away from you for so long. But not once did I not stop thinking of you my love. On top of that, She also gave me a beautiful collar for Ulva here."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /"Honestly, that's so sweet of you dear." Alzora pours the chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling water, and begins prepping the roast beef to put in the pot. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / "Anything for my girl" he winks at her, and chuckles, as he takes the old worn collar off of Ulva, and buckles the new one around her neck. "And anything for you too of course." He playfully ruffles Ulva's thick white fur, as she sits right in front of him, nudging into the palm of his hand in appreciation. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important; content: margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Alzora placed the cut roast beef into the pot, and places the lid onto the crock pot, setting a timer, as she walks away towards their bedroom and takes off her jacket, turtle neck, and leaving her with nothing but a white long sleeve shirt, baggy sweats and compression socks, and a bit of a surprise./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Alzora walks out the hallway, wearing a white maternity long sleeve shirt, black baggy sweats, and black compression socks, with her hair tyed back into a messy bun. Alzora, was already nine month's pregnant with a child, who'd she'd already decided a name for. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""A..Allie? When were you going to tell me about this? How far along are you? Do you know the gender?" Nathan sits his head up, asking excitedly and stammering as she sits down next to him and gently places her hand over his, "I was trying to write letter's to you the moment I had found out, placing calls, and doing anything I could to honestly reach you.. but there was nothing. A month after you'd left, I had started having morning sickness, and odd cravings. I had taken a test, and well.. I tried to tell you the moment I found out. But I don't think you ever got my message. I'm so sorry love that you didn't get a chance to hear soo-" He crashes his lips against hers and pulls away after a few seconds. "Don't worry about it love. Now, tell me more please." He smiles and shakes with excitement, looking into her eyes with adornment. "I'm 9 month's along starting today, and it's a girl." She smiles brightly, as he rubs his hand across her hardened pregnant stomach, feeling slight kicks here and there. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I can't believe this.. this feel's so much like a dream.. I- me? A father? Wait- I am the father right..?" He freezes up slightly. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Yes, you are. This is your biological daughter, I didn't cheat don't worry." She gently leans her forehead into his, understanding the fear and anxiety this may have caused inside him. "And I know you're going to be an absolutely amazing father.." She smiles, and whispers into his ear. "I promise.. I won't leave.." He breathes a shaky breath, as he keeps his warm calloused hands rubbing back and forth against her stomach, keeping his forehead pressed to hers, as Alzora hums softly, comforting him and destressing him. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"The two stayed like this for quite a while, just confiding in each other, whispering softly, and planting kisses every once in a while. Though, sadly, this didn't last long due to dinner being finished. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Alzora stood up, and slowly walked back into the kitchen, and served him a bowl of roast beef and vegetable stew, with a mug full of hot cocoa and thick white fluffy marshmallows, and a couple cinnamon sticks. Alzora went into the bathroom, and turned to faucet nozzle's to a warm temperature, and waited a while for the bathtub to fill. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"A few minutes later after the bath had filled with enough water, Alzora placed the plug into the drain and walked back out to Nathan and helped him stand up, walking him over to the bathroom. "I've got it from here love." He smiles softly, kissing her cheek. Alzora flashes a smiles back, leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind her. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"'I can't fathom enough how happy I am to have you home.' She thinks to herself, as she sits up on the bed over the overs and smiles while humming and rubbing her stomach. 'Just a little while longer little one. Then you'll soon be here with us, Natalie. ' She leans her back against the headboard to sit up straight, while rubbing her stomach in circles. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"After his relaxing steaming bath, Nathan dried off, put clothes on, and climbed into the thick wooly sherpa covers, and sat right next to her./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Think of a name for her yet?" He smiles, looking down at her stomach and gently placing his hands over hers./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Yes I did actually. " /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""What is it?" He inquires, rubbing his hands in a circular motion. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Natalie. It almost combines the two of our names but at the same time its her own name."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Alzora leans against the crook of his neck, and smiles. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""It's a beautiful name, and I know she'll be a beautiful girl. Just like her mother." He coos softly, and kisses the top of her head. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Alzora falls into a peaceful slumber, still leaning into the crook of his neck. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Nathan's P.O.V/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"'There was no escaping it.. no escaping the screams of men, women, children.. even some as young as a baby.. screaming their lungs out, crying for help. The explosions coming down both left and right, fumes of dark grey smoke lingering into the nostrils.. bright orange and red flames flickering and popping all over the place. Mangled, crimson red splattered bodies, laying across the streets, and sometimes you couldn't even see what was left of them. Sometimes, all I saw was a decapitated arm, leg, sometimes a head. Sometimes organs splattered across the pavement. I had walked the streets, patrolling and evacuating the people out of the city, watching building explode, sometimes even people I was once friends with. I remember thinking, "It should've been me.." the entire time I had to rush people along into helicopters. I remember too much.. the worst part of this, is that I remember it so clearly and so visually, it's like seeing it reply like a broken record. I can still hear everything in the back of my mind, thinking I could've saved those children who are now dead. But no, 'orders are orders, no if's and's or but's about the situation. We do as we are told, and no question's asked.' was what we were ordered by the general of the U.S Army told us. People died on my watch, people who'd I had become close with, dead. Friends, dead. The only thing I have left intact is my body, and my life. The only thing keeping me alive is what sanity I have left, and honestly, a lot of my sanity and serenity has been returned thanks to Alzora's kind heart. A heart I should've never left all alone, A heart I should have stayed with. Maybe my mental state would have stayed intact. "You didn't have a choice.. I understand that." She reminded me, as I sit here warmly on the sofa, wondering all the 'what if's' and 'what I could've done' So many.. 'what I could've done's'.. running through my mind, yet the visuals were etched and burned into my brain.'/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Suddenly, I find myself jolting awake, Alzora still curled against me. I run my fingers through the dark brown locks of my hair, shaking the hellish nightmare out of my head. Funny thing is, that wasn't just a nightmare. I lived it. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" I stare facing up towards the ceiling fan, as I lie awake at 3:46 in the morning, not falling asleep. I cared more about the fact that Alzora is finally resting peacefully, and happily. I, however, could not help but keep pondering deep into my thoughts, and letting this mental unstability haunt me. This memory that has been etched into my brain, will only haunt me for the rest of my days.. The only thing keeping me happy, alive, and stable.. is my family that i've created. I turn to my left side, and wrap my arms around her waist, burying my face into the crook of her neck, eventually falling into a peaceful slumber./p 


End file.
